1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various kinds of electronic devices such as mobile devices, monitors and television sets include a display device to display an image. A flat panel display device is commonly used for the display device. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display device that is widely used.
LCD devices have become increasingly popular in a wide variety of applications due to their thin profile, low driving voltage and low power consumption. Cathode ray tube (CRT) devices, which are large-sized, heavy weight and require high driving voltages, are being replaced by LCD devices. For example, liquid crystal displays are being used for medium-sized and large-sized monitors and TV panels, as well as small- or pocket-sized devices, such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP).
A liquid crystal display is not a self-luminous device, but controls the transmission or reflection of light received from a light source to display images. A light source unit for an LCD device may be formed by fixing a light source to a flexible printed circuit board. The flexible printed circuit board may be attached to a mold frame by an adhesive tape. However, in a conventional light source unit, the printed circuit board may become detached from the mold frame. For example, movement of the printed circuit board may cause the tape to detach and allow the board to deviate from its original position. In such case, light emitted from the light source may fail to be supplied to an optical waveguide and may leak, which can affect the overall luminance. In conventional light source units, a short circuit may occur due to contact of the light source with a peripheral component.